


There's Something About Rideaux

by talesofadragon



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Mentions of Murder, heavy guilt, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofadragon/pseuds/talesofadragon
Summary: Reflecting on why Rideaux is the way he is. Reflecting on why he likes killing so much. Reflecting on why he likes putting people in debt and why he doesn't want to change the way he is.





	There's Something About Rideaux

Rideaux was an asshole to put it bluntly. Did he mind? No. Did he want to change? No. Life had kicked him down far too many times to even think about changing his nasty ways. Why should he be nice? Besides, all these young people that he had to deal with could use a reality check every now and then, and he was the best at giving those. 

Rideaux was an asshole. He was only good at a couple of things. One of those was well, being an asshole. The second thing he was good at was being a doctor. He was the top one and there was a reason for that. He had upgrade the spyrixes in his own body for Maxwell’s sake. He deserved the top doctor position and every single gald piece that was given to him. He didn’t care about putting people in debt. If people wanted top notch health services, did they really expect it to be free?

Rideaux was an asshole. He was only good at a couple of things. The first thing was being an asshole, of course. The next was being a doctor. The top doctor at that. The last thing was killing. Not people from the prime dimension. No. He saved people in the prime dimension. He wouldn’t stoop that low. Those creatures from the fractured dimensions. Those prime dimension wanna-be’s. Yes. Those were made to be killed- destroyed. It didn’t matter whether it was King Gaius of Rieze Maxia, a meaningless citizen, or even a cat. They all had to be destroyed. Rideaux was one of the best at it, and he was proud of it.

It was a coping mechanism for him; the destroying of other worlds. Some people wouldn’t believe it was. Most people wouldn’t actually. To destroy a world where there was other life. Seemed a little asshole-ish to most. But they only knew Rideaux as he wanted to be seen. They didn’t know what he hid behind that demeanor. They didn’t know anything about him.

He was tormented with such guilt since he was young. He put his own family in debt just for the sake of being able to live. At the age of 29, he still felt this guilt even though he had paid that debt off. Was it the fact that he had done shady business afterwards in order to help pay that debt off? Maybe. He was ashamed of himself whenever he did have to admit to shady business. Maybe it was part of it, or maybe it was just the fact that he had loved his family so much but he had been selfish and put them in debt. Most of the time, he thought it would have been best if he had just died before they could even operate on him.

Rideaux didn’t even talk to his family anymore. They wanted nothing to do with him now. He didn’t blame them. Who would want to be related to someone who put others in debt? That didn’t mean he was about to change that. No. He couldn’t change his ways now. He had a reputation to uphold and in Elympios, reputation was everything.

And besides, he was going to be sacrificed anyway.

Sacrificed by the man that he had seen as a father for years.

It was all for the sake of the prime dimension. Yes. He would be sacrificed for the sake of the prime dimension that Rideaux had so desperately tried to “save” from the overrule of the fractured dimensions. He had destroyed many of these dimensions in his lifetime just to be eventually sacrificed. He wouldn’t even be remembered. He wouldn’t even be missed.

But that’s what being an asshole did.

When you died, no one missed you.

When you are sacrificed for the sake of the world, you weren’t remembered for it.

But he didn’t care. 

He wouldn’t change his ways.

Rideaux was an asshole, and he was not about to change it.

Not even if he was given another year to live.

Not even if he was given another 50 years to live. 

Rideaux was, and would always be an asshole, and he had accepted it. 


End file.
